


An Exploding Washing Machine Results in... Boners?

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, anal fingering or whatever, honestly idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange accidentally blows up the laundry room so Levi can't wash any of his clothes and he definitely isn't going to wear a dirty shirt so he borrows some of Eren's until the washing machines are fixed. They're all too big, and seeing him wear them gives Eren boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exploding Washing Machine Results in... Boners?

**Author's Note:**

> based off an au from tumblr  
> aahahahaha i wrote smut again please tell me if it sucks and how i can improve

**Levi**

**7:32 AM**

 

“HANGE!” I yelled as I stepped into the laundry room, hamper in my hands. I turned on heel and marched down to Hange’s room, about to murder her with my hamper. “I’m SORRY!!!” Zhe cried, trying to hide under her desk. “I WAS TRYING AN EXPERIMENT AND I NEEDED A PLACE TO DO IT!”

“YOU EXPLODED THE FUCKING LAUNDRY ROOM AND NOW ALL OF MY CLOTHES HAVE STAINS ON THEM.” I yelled as Hange visibly shrinks. “All of them were black anyway…” Zhe muttered, still huddled under zher desk. I shot zher my worst death glare and said, “You have to deal with fixing the washing machines.” Hange looked relieved that zhe was going to live and crawled out of zher desk.

 

**Eren**

**7:40 AM**

 

There was knock at the door. “Come in,” I said groggily, having just woken up. Then, the hottest boy ever (aka my roommate) walked into my room, holding a hamper. “The little Hange asshole exploded our laundry room, so can I borrow some of your clothes until she fixes it? And by fix, I mean call someone to fix it because everything she touches explodes.” Levi asked, running his sexy hands through his sexy hair.

_Those hands would look better in something else. Specially, my ass._

“Oh! Yeah, sure.” I said quickly, getting out of bed before I realized I was wearing only my boxers. I looked down, embarrassed. Levi didn’t seem to notice. “So should I just pick a couple shirts,  or?” Levi asked, looking at me.

_Goddamn, he is so hot and I can’t._

“Yeah, go ahead.” I said, gesturing to my closet and trying hard not to get a boner. It didn’t help that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He picked out a couple dark colored shirts and a black hoodie. “Are these okay?” He said with his permanently bored face. Correction: His permanently hot bored face. I nodded, and he placed them in his hamper and left. I glanced down at my boner.

I know who I’m going to be thinking about when I jack off.

 

**6:35 PM**

 

Holy shit. I’m dying. **Dying.** Why? Because Levi looks like a fucking _supermodel_ , and it doesn’t help that he was wearing my Nirvana shirt. It was a bit big on him, and his muscles (damn, his muscles though) looked even better the usual.

I felt a throb in my you-know-what.

_Shit._

Fuck Levi and his supermodel bod and big muscles, always giving me boners. “Hey,” He said. “Dinner's almost ready, will you get Hange?” Levi asked, washing his hands. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure.” I said and quickly hurried out of there, hoping Levi didn’t notice my boner. I didn’t have enough time to jack off before dinner, so I changed into baggier pants hoping the bagginess will cover my _yanno_ and went to grab Hange.

On a less erotic note, dinner was great.

 

**Levi**

**6:35 PM**

 

Why does Eren always have boners? I was just making dinner when he came home from his work and before I knew it, there was a bulge in his pants. Weird. Also, who knew Eren had such comfy clothes? These shirts were made of some high quality shit right here, I’m tellin’ ya. Anyway, Hange told me the washing machine fixer people (what are those people called?) were coming tomorrow, thank God. To be honest, wearing Eren’s clothes wasn’t actually that bad. He had some pretty stylish stuff.

I was cleaning the dishes when I heard a groan. Coming from Eren’s room. The groan was followed by some moaning and a gasp. Jesus. That kid is jacking off again?! For what, the fourth time this week? Honestly, that kid is too horny for his own good. I looked down, and _oh great_ , it looks like I have a boner now too, because of that little fucker’s moaning and groaning. I put away the last plate and headed over to my room to take care of the bulge in my pants.

 _Goddamnit Eren_.  

 

**Hange**

**6:38 PM**

 

Are you kidding me?! Both of them are fucking? Seriously?!?! I just wanted to get some work done when suddenly I heard a muffled groan. Then Levi gets in on it and now I’m hearing double the errotic sounds.

 _Yay_.

I tried to work, but soon I realized it’s impossible. So I shouted, “WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING FOR ONCE AND LET ME WORK?!”

The sounds stop, and two lust-lidded boys burst into my room, shirt’s off but pants on, albeit very messily put on. “We weren't fucking each other.” Eren said, wide eyed, and Levi nodded, calm demeanor gone. “Yeah!”

“Well, when you fuck each other, then please do it quietly.”

“What do you mean ‘when’?” Levi asked.

 _Honestly, these two_.

“It’s obvious that both of you get boners from each other. And it’s extremely obvious that both you had wanted to fuck each other for some time now.” They looked at each other, realization dawning on them. “Oh God, if you guys are gonna fuck now, I’m gonna grab my stuff and go to the library. “Go ahead,” Levi said as he grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his room.

I was out the door before the moaning started up again, thank God.

 

**Eren**

**6:40 PM**

 

Levi shoved me onto his bed and smashed his lips against mine, licking my bottom lip and grinding against me. I opened my mouth and he slipped in, our tongues meeting in a slick and sloppy mess. Levi’s hands were moving down to my chest, his fingers rubbing over my nipples, making me moan. My nipples grew hard, and so did my cock as he pulled and pinched. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck, sucking roughly. “Mmm.. Levi…” I breathed as his licked my nipple and moved on to the left one, still fingering my right. I fisted my hand in his hair as his fingers traced down my chest,  slowing moving down to the zipper of my pants.

He unzipped them.

I wiggled out of them and he tossed them aside.

He pulled down my boxers.

He licked the tip and sucked my erect cock, his hands moving up and down my cock until precum spilled out. He enclosed his mouth over it, humming every now and then. “Levi…” I moaned. I couldn’t take it anymore. Levi unzipped his pants and ripped them off, still sucking and humming. I could see his bulge growing bigger and bigger and bigger as Levi took off his underwear. Damn. He was bigger than I thought. Levi motioned for me to turn over as he got out his lube and slathered a generous amount over his fingers. Levi climbed onto the bed and lightly touched my entrance with his finger. He gently pushed a finger and I gasped. “You okay?” He asked, slowly moving around his finger. I nodded as he inserted another finger. I grunted, wanting to get to the part when we fuck. Levi pushed in a third finger, moving them around as I moaned and groaned, both of our cocks growing harder by the second. He hit a practically sensitive spot and my hips bucked. “Levi… please.” I whined. “Please what?” He asked. “Please…” He hit the spot again. “FUCK! FUCK ME!’ I screamed. He pulled out his fingers and touched his cock to my entrance. “Ready?” He asked. “God, yes!” I said as he pushed in.

 

**Levi**

**6:55 PM**

  
“Mmmph! GOD! YES! YES! Oh god!” Eren yelled as I rammed into him. God, he was so hot and I was so hard and fucking him was just so… so _good_. I kept ramming into him, panting as Eren moaned. “YES. Right there! Holy fuck! YES!” He shouted as I hit his prostate. I kept hitting there again and again. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room, as well as heated groans and calls of names. “Levi! I’m- I'm gonna come!” He shouted, his hips bucking uncontrollably. I kept ramming into him, faster and faster. His cum spurted out of his cock and landing on the sheets. My thrusts become jerky and soon I was coming too, my cum shooting into Eren’s ass, some of it spilling out. I fell on top of him and Eren pulled me close. “Good night,” He murmured as we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com//)


End file.
